This invention relates generally to ice dispensing. Methods and apparatus for dispensing ice are described herein.
Ice dispensers of the storage bin type are well-known. Such devices often have helical augers which move the ice toward the dispensing area. Sometimes circulating augers and dispensing augers are used conjointly.
It is highly desirable that the ice circulate in a bin so that it does not form solid blocks or frozen clusters of ice cubes which may prevent dispensing of ice.
One common problem that occurs in ice cube dispensers is bridging of ice cubes or the forming of a frozen bridge of ice cubes above the auger of other conveyor. Another problem that may be encountered with ice dispensers is that ice clusters, although free to move sometimes block dispensing openings.
Another problem often associated with ice cube dispensers is that the dispensing flow rate is difficult to control and to change selectively.
The present invention has as its object the overcoming of problems existing in the prior art with simplicity of design and with minimal parts.